


Of Gods and Monsters

by bucciaratissun



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucciaratissun/pseuds/bucciaratissun
Summary: A collection of Loki/Reader one-shots and drabbles from my Tumblr.Please consider the tags before reading.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Of gods and monsters

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Of course, I just had to include one of those overused quotes 🙄

Watching you sleep became one of his favorite things a long time ago, but watching you sleep on a magnificent, enormously big canopy bed meters away from him gave Loki a very different kind of satisfaction: he thought the feeling of _owning_ you could explain it, but there was something else to it, something he couldn’t quite comprehend.

When he first saw you, it was barely the time to get distracted: Chitauri were flooding into New York, and he was fighting Avengers to complete his glorious mission. Yet that was the moment when Loki spotted a lone woman sitting on a bench near a small fountain, a book in her hands when she stared somewhere in front of her, not moving yet showing no great distress. You just sat there, in the heat of the battle, with Chitauri flying over your head on their vehicles. Strangely, you were unharmed while everything around you was promptly getting destroyed.

You reminded Loki of a sacred statue, an ancient deity carved in stone, silent and cold. You cared little for destruction and death surrounding you, deaf to sharp cries of pain and screams. Frozen in place, you were staring into the abyss, and the abyss didn’t frighten you.

Of course, much later, when the Avengers were defeated and Loki gained control over the Earth, he learnt that time you were under heavy medication, indifferent to the world surrounding you, but he didn’t change his mind, watching you secretly from afar. No, you were exactly who he saw you were, and the more he watched, the more Loki knew he couldn’t just leave you among those pathetic human beings surrounding you.

When you shifted slightly beneath the silky rose blanket, his gaze returned to your peaceful face, and Loki sensed you finally waking up: the sleep potion he gave you wasn’t a strong one, but, locked in a human body, you needed a gentle treatment.

Moving your head on a pillow, you covered your eyes with your palm, rubbing the skin a little before you slowly got up; the curves of your body now on display because of a shiny see-through fabric of the ivory nightgown Loki dressed you in. Enjoying the view, he smiled when he realized the potion was still working: your movements were slow and clumsy; you didn’t ever register waking up not in your own bed.

“Did you sleep well?” He raised his voice once he spotted you trying to stand on your shaky legs, and you slowly sat down, turning your head to him.

You were looking at him with almost the same eyes you looked at the fountain that day in New York.

“I did.” You muttered in a quiet voice, observing the man you saw for a first time in your life silently. “Thank you.”

Letting out a soft chuckle, he stood up from his place and headed to you nonchalantly, giving you a chance to look at him in all his glory: enveloped in warm, dozy light, he was that God the short-sighted, foolish humans had always been searching for. But you weren’t one of them, he knew, and he wasn’t surprised when he saw the blank expression on your face instead of adoration and fawning. You were above all that.

“Who are you?”

You were still quiet when you asked Loki a question, and he felt a strange satisfaction seeing you reacting with such grace. When he stayed silent, your eyes starting darting towards the room if you could call this space a room at all. Of course, you had never been to Asgard and could barely imagine what it was like: a place he brought you to looked like something in between a huge hall and cherry gardens lit with light as if Loki brought the sun inside. There was even a little pond surrounded by pale marble stones, and you could see something gleaming in the water. With a lavish, dark-wooden canopy bed, dressers and vanity, it all looked breathtakingly beautiful, but... fake, phantasmagoric, like a composition in an art museum, carefully constructed but having no connection to reality. It was as if this place were frozen in time.

“You have always liked Greek myths, haven’t you?” Loki said, stopping only when he reached your bed and sat close to you, bringing his hand to the back of your neck and softly brushing his fingers against your warm skin. "I remember you had so many books about ancient gods. If I piled them up, they could reach the selling of your apartment."

For the first time, Loki felt you trembling just a little at the mention of your apartment and clear implication that he had been there. Funny, but the fact you were a little scared of him now gave him satisfaction, too, and the way you looked at him told the man you started being aware what exactly was happening.

"What was your most favorite myth, once again?"

Slightly massaging the back of your neck, he then set his hands on your bare shoulders, squeezing them tight until you tensed; he started rubbing them once he felt you flinching. Loki didn't need you to answer his question: he knew well you loved the story of Hades and Persephone. It seemed amusing, if not ridiculous to him that people find this barbaric ritual romantic, but maybe it was for the best: if you liked this odd tradition so much, Loki decided you would find his gesture sympathetic and even compassionate.

Despite the fact you were now aware the man close to you was not a human being, you looked at him with dignity, "Are you a god of the dead, then?"

"Sometimes I am." Tilting his head and letting his long black hair fall on your bare shoulder, Loki touched your cheek with his thumb, and you felt his breath on your skin. "You don't have to worry, I'm not dragging you to Hell, darling, though I won't let you return back to Earth either. This 9 to 3 months rule seems quite silly to me."

"Back to Earth?"

He saw the confusion and visible discomfort on your face when you realized you weren't even in your own realm, and a wicked, sadistic pleasure rose somewhere inside his chest; pure joy washing over him once the realization hit you. There was only one God in front of whom people of Earth were kneeling now.

"Why are you frightened? I expected more from a girl who didn't run from death in New York." You got up on your still shaky legs with Loki watching you with a wide green on his face when you grabbed the headboard, almost falling down: were you truly thinking of escaping him now?

Oh, he was enjoying it so much more than he thought he would. Maybe there was something in that silly myth you humans loved so much, finally.

"If you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you."


	2. Are you alone now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a man who keeps calling you whenever you are all by yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WyFJiMetSqI).

That evening was the same like all the others: you sat with a new novel you found in that little bookshop on the first floor of the building you lived in; you had a cup of warm camomile tea you were sipping, a cozy blanket covering your legs. You didn’t expect anyone to come, and the only thing you planned for the evening was getting a good rest after a busy day. Of course, the least you thought about was someone playing a prank on you.

“Are you alone now?” The male voice asked you, and you furrowed your brows, immediately looking at the screen of your cellphone. You definitely didn’t know the one who called you. Besides, who would ask a question like right from the start?

“Who is this?” You demanded harshly. You didn’t have time for this bullshit, whatever it was.

Suddenly, you could almost feel someone on the other end of the phone smirking. You only heard his calm breathing before the mysterious stranger hanged up, leaving you slightly irritated and concerned. What the Hell? Who was this? The guy didn’t sound like a silly teenager playing pranks on whoever picked up the phone, but you could never be sure. So, you simply called that number, expecting to scare the shit of that boy and make him never do this to someone else.

However, all you heard was that this number wasn’t even registered. How come?

You quickly opened Google to see if there was a new type of prank but found nothing at all. Before proceeding to call your friend, you jumped to your feet and checked whether your door and all the windows were locked. You didn’t want any trouble. What if it wasn’t a pranker but some lunatic? A criminal? Better to be safe than sorry.

But that evening nothing really happened. No one tried to break into your apartment or do anything else. After a long talk with your friend you finally decided it was just a stupid prank someone pulled on you, and the next morning you went to work with your head clear of any bad thoughts.

In two days, someone called you again. You just got out of the shower when you had to rush to your room to take the cellphone when you heard, “Are you alone now?”

“Who the fuck is this?” You hissed, both upset and a little scared.

When you heard the stranger chuckling, you were ready to yell at him, but he hanged up again. Of course, that number wasn’t registered either.

That evening you freaked out and went to spend the night at your friend’s place instead of staying home. Something wasn’t right. Who was that? Why calling you exactly when you were alone? Of course, it was Wednesday evening, and most people without family were most likely alone in their homes, but you had no desire to risk it. This thing with an unregistered number got you alarmed because even an operator couldn’t explain who a call could be made. It definitely wasn’t normal.

The next time he called when you just left your office and stood in the balcony, having a five-minute break. “Are you alone now?” The stranger asked, and you rushed to the nearest police station, caring little about your job. Enough was enough.

However, while you spent the whole hour trying to explain what was happening to the officer, you realized you had nothing to confirm your suspicions. Yes, there were three calls registered on your cellphone, but it didn’t mean the one who was calling was really threatening you. Hell, it didn’t even mean it was the one person. The officer had never heard of any pranks like that, and you could see he was quite sceptical. If you could record this stranger talking to you, he might be able to do something, yet now you had no proof whatsoever. You left the police station feeling deadly tired and distressed.

Who was he? You had never had a secret admirer or anyone of that kind. Hell, you weren’t in a relationship for more than a year, and your ex was a really nice guy who you still considered your friend. Besides, it was definitely not his voice. Was that person a complete stranger? Some creepy stalker, maybe? If it was so, you hadn’t seen anyone watching you secretly.

Shit, things were bad.

You didn’t realize how bad they were until he called the fourth time, and when you listened to the recording you had made, you heard only your own voice. How was that even possible?! You made sure to record it not only with your phone, but also with a little recorder you got yourself a few days ago. Of course, you checked it, and it was working perfectly.

“Are you alone now?”

This voice was following you everywhere. You couldn’t get it off your mind wherever you went, whatever you did. In the end, instead of the police station, you went to the psychologist to be assured you’re not some crazy lunatic yourself. The psychologist told you that you were in a great distress, prescribing you some medication, but added you had no reason to be worried about schizophrenia or anything like that. It was probably a problem with the recorder, he said. You just needed to be prepared better the next time this man called.

You purchased three more recorders, changed the locks and bought the protection for your windows. Your friends were becoming more and more sceptical just like that police officer, and you struggled to make them stay with you for a night. You were too afraid to stay all by yourself.

And then one day everything changed. You were supposed to have a nice evening with pizza and French fries, your friend Beth staying at your place and choosing some romcom for the two of you. You were in the kitchen when she suddenly stormed out of the room and started shouting at you. “How could you do that?” She asked you furiously as you gawked at her, not understanding anything at all. “I had to send my son to my mom for a night just to come and sit here with you!”

“Wait, what? I don’t understand.” You said with all honesty, freezing on the spot as you stared at your friend, her expression telling you she was going mad from anger.

“I have just heard you faking a man’s voice and recording this stupid message! Jesus Christ, and I was the one telling guys you needed help!” She kept shouting, picking up her coat in the hallway. “Yeah, maybe you need it because you’re fucking crazy, Y/N!”

“Wait! This is some misunderstanding!” But before you had time to ask her what the hell was going on, she had already vanished from your apartment, leaving you all alone.

You left the pizza in its box, grabbing a bottle of red wine Beth brought you and returned to your room, sinking in the chair. You simply couldn’t process her words. You faking a man’s voice? What? Was she joking? This could be the case, but Beth had always been a very devoted friend. She wouldn’t do this to you, knowing how scared you were. Not now, when she was among the last ones willing to help you go through this endless nightmare.

Suddenly, you felt your phone vibrating in the pocket of your pants. Clenching your teeth, you gulped down the wine right from the bottle and reached out to your phone, seeing some number you didn’t recognize. You knew who was calling.

“Are you alone now?” The soft voice asked you, and you growled in frustration, ready to smash the bottle against the wall.

“No, I’m not!” You snarled at the stranger, gripping the phone in your hand painfully. “I’m with my best friend, we’re eating pizza and discussing how we gonna find and fucking kill you!”

You heard him laughing on the other side of the phone – he wasn’t concerned even the slightest bit, knowing you couldn’t track him down. Surprisingly, he didn’t hang up as fast as he always did, but you were so furious you didn’t even think of it, preparing to tell the bastard everything you thought of his fucking prank.

“You are lying.” Someone said behind your back, and you felt a man gently setting his hands on your shoulders. “You are alone now.”

The next second you dropped the bottle of wine onto your white bed sheets, staining them red.


End file.
